downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ehj666
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the , Ehj666! Thanks for your edit to the File:EdithLetter.png page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 04:34, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Appologies Sorry about the message I just left (and removed) it was intended for someone else. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 08:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Have you thought . . . About perhaps putting yourself forwards as a candidate for adminship? I'd back you as I think you're knowledgeable about the subject, seem dedicated to the wiki and are helping to keep the wiki up to date and organised. I ask because I'm not as active as I used to be and the wiki could perhaps do with a more active admin. Anyway, if you are interested you can make a post putting your self forwards here: Forum:Adminship. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:07, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Timeline and Episode 4.08 Gotcha. Can you move it into the required section for me as I am at work and on my mobile. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 11:31, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 13:20, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion is requested I have made a post in the forum; can you give your thoughts to my post?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:12, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I think you should apply for adminship. You seem like a great editor and could make a good admin. Also the admins aren't so active right now so perhaps you should send a request? 21:37, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I like to contribute, not so keen on being a policeman, which is why I have not applied. Ehj666 (talk) 03:36, December 30, 2014 (UTC)ehj666 :Really it'll just make cleaning up easier and this wiki defs needs an active admin. 04:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reference Hello. I think I added 1927 to the 2015 CS (I didn't add 1926), due to the Series 6 page saying that S6 takes place from 1925-27. I apologize if I am wrong. '--'[[User:RotomicAcid|'RotomicAcid:']] Remember, we are the Edwardians 01:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Would you like rollback rights? Not sure you fight much spam and vandalism, but would you like 'rollback' rights? If you would, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll ask Amateur Obsessive if it is okay. I also asked RotomicAcid. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Sep 2015 8:50 AM Pacific :I just noticed you have poweruser, so I'm not sure you need rollback. I have no idea what poweruser can do. LOL. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Sep 2015 9:06 AM Pacific